Pokemon Emerald: Memories
by BloopBloop
Summary: Steven Stone returns home from his journeys to find that the girl he loves has lost all her memories. He struggles to find a way to get her memory back, and to find a way to tell her that he loves her. Based on Pokemon Emerald version.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own pokemon. This story is based on pokemon emerald version. I never read the pokemon mangas, so they have nothing to do with this. This is a story about what happens after you defeat the elite four. If you do not know what happens in the game, then you won't understand most of this. The first chapter might be a bit confusing. Sylvia is a made up character that replaces May..becauseIthinkMayshouldbewithDrewnotSteven. xD**

**Steven's thoughts:**

_To Sylvia…_

_I've decided to do a little soul-searching and train on the road. I don't plan to return home for some time. I have a favor to ask of you. I want you to take the pokeball on the desk. Inside it is a Beldum, my favorite pokemon. I'm counting on you. May our paths cross someday._

_Steven Stone_

How long ago did I write this letter? A few years…yet, I still remember each and every word. It was a very funny situation, really. The original letter read 'Dear Sylvia' and 'Love, Steven Stone.' I thought about it, however, and hastily erased those words and replaced them with 'To Sylvia' and a simple 'Steven Stone' at the end. Yes…I had feelings for her. I guess it was somehow like a crush, things that usually happen in middle school. Many would disapprove, there was a huge age difference.

And I still remember the battle as well.

"_Overheat!" the girl shouted to her Torkoal._

"_Metagross, dodge it!" I yelled._

_The Metagross quickly stepped aside, but the powerful fire attack managed to hit one of its four legs. It landed on the ground with a loud thud, struggling to get back up. The Torkoal took a few steps closer, waiting for a command from its trainer._

"_Alright, finish it off with flamethrower!" the girl said, pointing to the wounded Metagross._

"_Torkoal!" her pokemon answered, then opened her mouth and spit out a line of fire._

_It was a direct hit, and the Metagross fainted. I called my pokemon back in, and walked towards Sylvia. I put the pokeball in my pocket, then looked up at the young girl and smiled. She replied with a smile of her own as she returned her Torkoal, whispering a 'great job' to the pokemon._

"_Wow, you've gotten strong," I started off the conversation with a comment._

"_Thanks," she said. "I never knew you were this strong, though," she added._

I could not believe I had lost. Yes, I have lost battles before, but to Sylvia? She was seven years younger than I. She was fifteen, and had trained for only a year or so. Ever since I had met her in Granite Cave, I have watched her. Sylvia's skills increased rapidly over time, but to think that they would be at a higher level than mine? But, I was proud of her…

I was surprised she knew where to find me. The letter I had left gave Sylvia no clues to where I would be headed. She was smart enough to figure out that I had gone to Meteor Falls, in search of rare rocks, and for training as well. I was disappointed that she did not send out the Beldum I had left her. Perhaps she stored it in her PC?

After the battle, she left, and I did as well. I headed towards nothing in particular. I was off on my own adventure. Sylvia left on her own journey, probably the Battle Frontier. We said out goodbyes.

It has now beenfive years. And my feelings for her remain.

**-----------------**

"Hello?" Sylvia answered, her voice full of energy. She was sitting on the ground, not caring about the dirt that was constantly rubbing onto her clothes everytime she moved around. Her Torkoal sat next to her, apparently enjoyingherself. The two were in a forest that consisted of nothing but trees. The bits of scattered sunlight that shone through the numerous treetops reflected off of Sylvia's pokenav.

"Sylvia?"

It was a rather familiar voice to her, but she couldn't figure out who it was. She knew it was a guy, but who?She bit her lip for a few seconds, trying to remember who this voice belonged to. She came up with nothing, and gave up.

"Yeah," she said, still wondering who she was talking to. "And you are?" she asked casually, her voice with the slightest hint of curiosity.

There was a slight pause on the other line.

"Hello?" Sylvia said, tilting her head to the side.

"You don't remember my voice?" the guy asked accusingly.

"Um," she started, "no?" Her voice was a bit squeaky now, wondering if this was a prank call.

"I'm joking!" he said, apparently taking Sylvia's voice change as fear.

She didn't answer for a while, and stared at the pokenav with a look of confusion. Who was this? Sylvia turned to her Torkoal to see what the pokemon was doing, ignoring the "hello's?" from her pokenav. The turtle was asleep, a giant nose bubble increasing in size as she breathed in. With a sigh, Sylvia turned back to her pokenav.

"Is this a prank?" she asked abruptly. "Wait," she said, thinking. "Are you one of Brendan's friends?"

A few days ago Brendan and one of his buddies had played a prank on her, which involved water balloons. Sure, Sylvia and Brendan were not teenagers anymore, but they still acted like it. They were immature twenty year olds. Sylvia had 'water ballooned' the two back, maybe this was their way of revenge?

"No," the voice said. "This isn't a prank, and it definitely isn't Brendan, or one of his friends."

"Okay, I'm just going to hang up now," she mumbled, getting sick of the game.

"No, wait!" the voice pleaded. "It's Steven!"

"Steven?"

"Yes," he said happily. "Remember now? I haven't contacted you, or anyone else for that matter, in five years. But you haven't forgotten me. Have you?"

"Who's Steven?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I do not own pokemon.**

"Steven Stone," he answered, clearly thinking Sylvia was joking around.

"I don't know anyone named Steven Stone," she said hotly, fed up with the conversation.

"What?" Steven replied, bewildered.

"Uugh," she grumbled. "Good-bye,"

"Wait! Sylvia!"

He waited for her to answer, but he heard nothing.

Steven stuffed his pokenav back into his pocket, and frowned. What just happened? He lingered on the question for a few seconds, confused.

"We're here! We've arrived in Lilycove!" a man shouted, his voice intruding Steven's thoughts.

Steven looked back at the sea, the wingulls flying over the sparkling waves. He took in a deep breathe, tasting the salty sea air. Without another word, he walked off the ship, one of his hands in his pocket, fingering the pokenav.

He continued to walk until he reached the Lilycove pokemon center. Before going inside, he reached for his pokenav.

"'Ello?" someone answered. The voice had a slight british accent.

"Brendan?" Steven asked in disbelief. So much had changed in five years.

"That's right mate, it's Brendan. And who might you be?"

"It's Steven," he said, hoping Brendan would remember him.

"Oh, Steven! It's you!" Brendan shouted, the accent gone. "Sorry about earlier, you know, with the accent," he added. "Where were you for the past five years?" he asked casually.

"I was somewhere," Steven said. "What happened to Sylvia?" he asked, moving on to a different subject. "I called her earlier and she…doesn't seem to remember me,"

"Oh, about that…," Brendan's voice grew quiet.

"Yes?"

"A couple of years ago," he started to explain. "A little bit more than two years ago," he said, changing his words. "Sylvia was on a ferry, leaving the Battle Frontier and going back to Hoenn. She told me she wanted to train the Beldum you gave her. I was supposed to meet her at the dock, but…,"

There was a pause.

"But?" Steven asked.

"But the ferry never came. I found out that it sunk, and Sylvia went down with it."

Brendan paused once more, waiting for Steven to say something. He didn't say a word, so Brendan continued.

"They found her though. She was alright," Brendan said, trying to lighten the situation.

"Then why," Steven began.

"But," Brendan interrupted. "it was a few minutes before they found her underwater. Her brain didn't get enough oxygen and…she lost her memory," he finished.

"So that's why?" Steven asked, his voice only a bit louder than a whisper.

"Yeah. During the two years, I had to introduce her to the important things. Like her pokemon, her family, her friends, all over again," he said. "But there are things she did on her journey that I don't know about, that nobody knows about, because she traveled on her own. Her pokemon were the only ones with her, and they can't really explain things to her. So part of Sylvia is still blank. We tried to contact you, but you were never in the pokenav's service area,"

"Oh," Steven answered, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Where are you now?" Brendan asked, wanting to stay off the topic of Sylvia and the accident.

"Lilycove,"

"Sylvia and I are in Petalburg. Well, Sylvia went into Petalburg woods with her pokemon,"

Steven didn't reply.

"You should come here,"

"I'll meet you there," Steven mumbled, and placed the pokenav back inside his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I do not own pokemon.**

Brendan hastily put his pokenav back inside his backpack, and leaned against the wall of the pokemon center. He sighed, and closed his eyes, the day already turning into night.

"Brendan!" a girl's voice called.

He immediately opened his eyes, and stood up. He put a small smile on his face, and walked over to Sylvia.

"You were supposed to come back thirty minutes ago," he said sternly, but the grin suggested he was joking.

"Pshhhh," she said, and stuck her tongue out at him. "I lost track of time, and Torkoal wouldn't wake up," she accused, pointing at the turtle near her feet.

"Torkoal!" the pokemon said, trying to defend herself.

"Whatever," Brendan replied. "Come on,"

The three walked into the pokemon center, and sat down on the red chairs. Torkoal remained standing on the floor.

"So, did the training go well today?"

"Kind of. Beldum only knows take down for now, and whenever it uses that attack it hurts itself too," Sylvia explained, holding out the pokeball containing the Beldum. "I bought a bunch of potions and used them all up,"

"Oh," Brendan said. "Um, Sylvia,"

"Yeah?"

"You got a call from a guy named Steven today, right?"

"Yep," she said. "How do you know that?"

"Well, Steven's someone you knew in the past," he explained.

"How come I've never heard about him until now?"

"He went some place for a while,"

"Oh," she said, not really interested in the matter. "I wasn't that close with him, was I? I mean, if I was, I would have heard of him by now,"

"Actually, I'm not so sure. All I know is that you met him while you were on your journey,"

"Oh," she said.

"He's gonna come to Petalburg,"

"Oh," she repeated.

"Can't you say anything more interesting?" Brendan joked.

She simply stuck her tongue out, like she had done earlier.

"Come on, it's getting dark," Brendan mumbled, then yawned. "We can go to your dad's gym and rest there,"

--------

"Skarmory, faster," Steven urged as he struggled to stay on his pokemon.

"Skar! Skarmory!"

"Don't worry, I won't fall off," he said with a smile, and wrapped his arms around the giant bird's neck.

"Skarmory!" the bird screeched, and increased its speed.

--------

"Let's go!" Brendan yelled into Sylvia's ear.

"Aaaah!" she screamed, and out of instinct hit Brendan's face with her fist.

"Oooof," he mumbled, rubbing his cheek. "It's just me,"

"Sorry," she said, and took out a pokeball. "Come out, Torkoal,"

Torkoal appeared in a flash of red light.

"Come on," Brendan said, and grabbed the girl's arm. He dragged her out of the gym, the Torkoal following close behind them.

--------

"There it is," Steven said, seeing Petalburg. He looked around the area, and spotted Brendan in front of the gym. "Skarmory, land there!" he shouted, pointing at the building.

The bird launched itself into a deep dive, and spread its wings at the last minute, gracefully landing in front of Brendan. Steven stumbled off his pokemon, shaking his head as he did so.

"Skarmory, return," he grumbled, still a bit dizzy. He looked up and saw Brendan, along with Sylvia and her Torkoal.

"Hey," he said nervously, no longer stumbling.

"Hey Steven," Brendan said cheerfully, and took a step to the left. "This is Steven," he whispered to Sylvia.

"Hi," she said. She held out her hand. "I'm Sylvia,"

"He already knows that," Brendan said, and Sylvia instantly put her hand back to her side.

"Sorry, I forgot...," she mumbled sheepishly, and smiled at Steven.

"You forgot alot of things, didn't you?" Steven asked softly, staring into her eyes. They showed no sign of feeling, they were simply blank. She was not happy to see him, nor was she sad. He was someone new to her, she did not consider him a friend like she did long ago. She did not feel anything when she saw him.

She looked away, finding his gaze uncomfortable.

"Well," Brendan said, breaking the silence. "I gotta go now, why don't you two spend the day together?" He waited for one of them to comment or object. "Steven, you can help Sylvia train the Beldum you gave her," Brendan suggested, and turned around. "Jolly good day, see you later," he said as a farewell, in a slight british accent.

"Let's go, then," Steven said. He walked off towards the direction of the Petalburg woods, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, wait up!" Sylvia shouted, returning to her cheerful self.


End file.
